The Things We Do
by SodaPop1333
Summary: Some people say that things they can't explain don't exist. I'm not one of them. I don't care that the house is haunted. I just want them to leave him alone. He says he dosn't care but not for the reasons I do. They want to take him. I dare them to try.MW
1. Denying His Fate

**Hi Everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Haunting In Connecticut Because If I Did The World Would Be Pink! :)**

**Since This Is My First Story There Will Probably Be Some Errors That I didn't Catch So Yeah...**

**Hope You Enjoy!**

**SodaPop1333**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Denying The Truth**

People say that everything happens for a reason… but what they don't know or don't tell you if they do, is that sometimes those reasons have bad origins. Even now, as Aunt Sara walks with him across the hospital's parking lot, completely cancer free, back to the old beat up car containing his father, little brother, younger cousin, and myself (I can't tell you what I was to Matt at that point, I didn't really know myself) I still couldn't comprehend what sick twisted reasons whatever the hell that was in that house had for doing the things that they did to my Mattie. But hey, I didn't understand a lot of things back then, and I don't think I'll ever find answers to some of the questions I still have, but now that I think about it, I think that some questions are better left unanswered.

**3 WEEKS AGO**

_His left hand was tangled in her hair as he trailed wet openmouthed kisses down her jaw and across her neck to her pulse point gently sucking, making her next exhale of breath come out as a moan, while his right hand was tracing circles and designs across her back. He couldn't stand it any longer as he extracted his fangs that he carefully had kept hidden until this point. Just as he was about break the skin and turn her into a creature of the night…_

"Boo." I gasped out loud and hastily slammed the book that I was reading shut as goose bumps appeared on my arms. The goose bumps weren't because I was scared though. They were caused by the way my body reacted to hearing the low, throaty, seductive whisper and the hot breath on my neck coming from the one person in the world who could get that kind of reaction out of me by doing something that he thought to be harmless. Yeah right. "Man Wen, you're losing your touch. Usually it takes a lot more for you to jump like that." Matt chuckled as he walked around the arm of the living room couch that I was currently leaning against, a smirk playing on his lips.

I laughed. "So, that was lucky timing." I set my book on the coffee table as Matt slowly sat down next to me on the couch. It was taking him longer and longer to be able to do that. He raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards me placing his left hand on the arm of the couch so that I was cornered. "Oh really?" he tilted his head to the side. "Want to see if I can get those goose bumps on your arms again, because I'm pretty sure I can think of a few ways." He said smugly. Before I had a chance to answer (or for my heart to start again) Billy and Mary come running into the living room like chickens without heads making Matt shove himself to the other end of the couch with a grunt.

They were both dressed as pirates and Mary was wailing "You'll never take me alive!" Matt and I gave each other a look and started laughing at their giddiness. It was amazing how they could do that nonstop. And I really do mean nonstop. "Ok guys give it a rest why don't you?" came Aunt Sara's voice. She had just walked into the room to tell us that dinner was ready and we should all go wash up. "K." Matt and I both coursed. The little ones had all but flown over to the kitchen at the mention of food. Matt was now trying to get a good enough grip on the couch so he could lift himself up without irritating the burns on his chest.

The radiation treatments were taking their toll. I heaved myself up quickly and tried to put my arm under his so I could help him up. He forced himself back down with an annoyed sigh. "God, Wendy! You know if I was going to croak from standing up on my own Mom would have me in St. Michael's already ok? He gave me a sad smile. I suddenly felt my stomach lurch and guilt start to creep in along with an undeniable sadness.

I slumped back down on the couch next to him. "Matt, I know as well as you do that you can do it by yourself. The reason I try to help you with things is that… I care about you so much Mattie, and I can't stand seeing you in pain." My hands were now fisted in the hem of my shirt and my eyes couldn't look at him at that moment so I rested them on one of the swirling patterns that dotted a throw pillow on the love seat next to us.

Matt had been quiet for a while now so I figured he wasn't going to answer me. Usually he would have come back with a retort by now. Thinking that he didn't want to talk to me a knot formed in my chest. Just as I was about to stand he slowly reached out and laid his hand on my upper arm. "Wendy"… He whispered. "Look at me. Please?" He sounded on the verge of begging. How could I not? I looked up into his eyes.

He carefully leaned in and rested his for head against mine. "Thank you." It came out so throaty and low I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it. "You're welcome." I replied. We still hadn't moved from our very close position. I could clearly see the dark purplish circles under his eyes and the way his they didn't glisten like they used to along with the fact that his breathing was coming out irregularly and he also looked so pale.

My stomach dropped. Suddenly I could feel something wet on my hand. I looked down. I was crying. God how could I be crying? I was supposed to be the strong one. I _had_ to be strong enough to help Matt through this. Not to mention the rest of my family. But there I was, about to have a breakdown because I couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore and knowing that I could do nothing to stop it from getting worse.

"Wendy?" Matt pulled away from me looking like a deer in headlights. "Oh man Wendy, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." I was getting closer to just sobbing on the spot. I tried to stop but just feeling so helpless scared me. I didn't know how to handle that kind of feeling. So I cried. "Wendy, I don't think the house is covered for floods so you might want to stop now." Matt grazed his knuckles across my cheeks trying to stop my tears. "Please? Because if you don't we might be swimming to dinner. Huh?" That earned a small laugh and a smile on my part.

I sniffed. "What are you talking about Matt? It must be you're meds talking because I wasn't crying." Matt quirked an eyebrow, His eyes playful. "Oh no?" "No." I said defiantly. "Ok." He said accompanied by a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess I'm just going crazy then." He joked. My eyes became wide and my face serious. "Oh no Matt, you were crazy way before the medications." I nodded my head up and down for emphasis.

"Now there is something that I can totally agree with you on Wendy." Aunt Sara was standing right behind us with a small knowing smile and a big wooden spoon. Across her waist was an apron that said, "I may be a bad cook but the kids eat it anyways." We both hadn't noticed her entry, causing us to jump a little. "I thought you two were getting ready for dinner. What, trying to avoid my home made meatloaf? I think I've improved exponentially upon it since last time." She said with a wink. All three of us let out a laugh. I was the first to recover. "Sorry Aunt Sara. Matt was blackmailing me so that I wouldn't go." "Oh!" Matt had hovered his hand over his shirt with a mixture framed hurt and genuine laughter on his face.

"Oh right in the back Wen! That was a fatal blow too. I fully expect you to pay for my funeral." The mood in the room suddenly shifted. "Matt, don't say things like that." Aunt Sara scolded. Matt gave her a look from his spot on the couch. "Mom I didn't mean…" I interrupted. I could tell this was going to turn into a fight fast. "Well we should go wash up huh Matt?" I nudged his knee with mine. He lowered his eyes and sighed. "Hn. I'm not hungry anymore." He shoved himself off the couch with a grunt and started for the basement. Aunt Sara looked hurt. "But Matt," she faltered. I stood up. "It's ok Aunt Sara I'll bring him down something to eat." She didn't even reply, just nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and scurried around looking for things that Matt might actually eat because since the start of the radiation his stomach just couldn't handle most things. I finally decided on two pieces of white bread, a big glob of mashed potatoes, no gravy, a leftover chicken leg from last night, and a huge glass of ice water. I completely avoided everything on the table to night because Matt never liked his mom's meatloaf anyway and he couldn't stomach any of the vegetables that were cooked tonight so I didn't have much to work with. Money was very tight so we kind of scrounged every day for meals. I heated up the food and walked over to the basement door.

Once I opened it and took the first step down on the stairs it felt as if something cold just walked right through me. I tried not to look creped out as I walked down the stairs and over to Matt's bed. He was sitting up on his elbows facing the room that used to be the morgue with a look of hate and fright on his face. "Matt," I said hesitantly. His head whipped around to face me. "What?" His voice came out menacingly. The tone he was using scared me. Matt had never answered me like that. I recoiled a little. "Uh, I…" Great, now I was stuttering. _Come on. _I thought. _Its only Matt Wendy, you're Matt_. I forced a halfhearted smile. "I thought you might have changed your mind about the food." He blinked.

"Oh, right." He shifted himself so that his feet were on the floor and patted the spot next to him. I set the water on his nightstand and sat down beside him. He took one look at his food and scrunched his nose._ How does he look so cute when he does that? _I thought. "Jeez now even my food looks like it died." I shook my head at him. I didn't answer as I took the spoon I brought with me and dunked it in the mashed potatoes bringing it back up and placing it in front of his mouth. "Eat?" That was my fabulous retort.

It came out wimpier than I wanted it to. Matt gave me an incredulous look. "Wendy. You do realize I haven't been fed food since I was four, right? I shrugged my shoulders. "I know. But I want to." He looked at me like I was a talking squid. "Oh come on Mattie, _please? _It'll be just like when you were little but without the bib and high chair. _Please?_" I lowered my head and batted my eyelashes giving him the puppy dog eyes all at the same time. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew I had him.

"Fine but if you miss my mouth and shove potatoes up my nose…" I didn't even let him finish. I gave a little girl squeal and giggled. "Yay!" I shifted my weight so that I was leaning back against the concrete wall up against Matt's bed placing my legs underneath me. Matt scooted along with me. By the time he had finished his fifth bite of potatoes we had talked our way through all of the usual things like new music, movies, and random things that were on our minds like how Billy and Mary could come up with new costumes every other day and why every food in the house was ether white or tasted like glue. Our conversation had died down and I had just torn off a piece of bread when Matt suddenly grabbed my wrist and asked, "Wendy… how much longer do you think I have? Be honest with me." I deadpanned.

Words couldn't come to me for a minute but finally my voice hollow and hurt, said, "Matt how could, you ask me that?" My eyebrows pulled together and I could feel my hands starting to shake under his but I had to keep talking. I set the plate down next to me and placed Matt's hands in mine. "Matt you have all the time you could ever want. We're going to make it through this. I promise. Now you need to promise me that you'll believe that. Mattie, _please_." I was begging and my eyes had started to water.

I placed my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch ever so slightly. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He looked broken and scared and I didn't know what to do. "Wendy," His reached up and placed his hand over mine. Even though his skin was pale, it was soft and warm. "I think that that's one thing I can't promise you." I swear I could hear my heart shatter at his words. "But…" was all I could choke out before his throaty voice said, "Wendy I can feel it. I can feel myself dying and I can't keep fighting it anymore. Every day that goes by I can feel some part of me go. I can't even look at myself in the mirror any more without looking like I'm already dead. I know I am. We just haven't been given the news yet."

His, eyes started glittering, from the unshed tears and was looking at me with such remorse and knowing I wanted to go curl up in a corner somewhere. He drew in a deep shaky breath and held my hand that was still cupped to his face. "Wendy, I need you to know something before I die." What was left of my heart coiled so tight it hurt. How could he be saying something that someone our age shouldn't even be thinking about for another seventy years! The fact that Matt thought he was going to die soon made me think that I could actually lose him. The tears I had tried so hard to keep in started cascading down my cheeks but at that point but I didn't care about being strong anymore.

All I cared about was Matt and how if he died I didn't know what I would do. How I wouldn't here his laughter, or witty remarks to everything I said. I wouldn't see his sparkling eyes or how he could still carry himself with grace even through the cancer, and the way his cheeks would flare a pretty pink on the few rare occasions when I could embarrass him. Or the fact that Matt dying would send our family into a living hell. He would always find a way to be my own personal light when I was younger because even when I thought he world would spiral out of control, (Like when my first boyfriend who I thought I was in love with broke up with me when I was thirteen,) Matt always knew how to cofort me and keep me grounded.

I suddenly remembered the night that Matt stayed with me the night I had found out my parents had decided on getting a divorce. Mary was spending a night at her friend's house and Matt's family was visiting for Christmas. I remember him and I in my bed, me curled up to his chest clutching his shirt, and wailing my heart out, telling him crazy reasons as to why my parents didn't love each other because of me. He sat there smoothing my hair and whispering soothing words in my ear until I finally exhausted myself into sleep.

Without him there I don't think I would have made it through the night. He had been there for me when I needed him most and was the sole reason I had made it through. Now I wanted so much to help him through his problems that I couldn't handle him telling me that there was no hope. There had to be. So that's why when he said all strong and determined, "Wendy I…" I snapped. I tore my hand away from him and almost screamed at him "No! I _won't_ let you die. Not you. Never you." My voice had dropped to a whisper and had cracked at the end. Matt looked like he was going to throw up. He probably was. "But I need to tell you," "Tell me when your fifty." I retorted. I stood up, turned on my heel and walked up the stairs.

Aunt Sara was waiting for me. "What happened? I heard," I tried to give her a smile. "It's ok. I'm really tired, so I think I'm going to get to bed early." My voice was shaking. I walked right past Aunt Sara, heading for my room. "But Wendy," came, Mary's innocent sweet voice that was currently jumbled by the gallons of meat loaf in her mouth. "Don't you want dinner? I couldn't even muster a smile. Pathetic. "No sweetie, I'll eat later." That satisfied her but not Billy. He gave me a knowing look but was smart enough not to mention anything. Billy was always smarter than I gave him credit for. I turned and made my way up to my room. The second I got out of the kitchen I barreled up the stairs and slammed my door shut behind me. Not two seconds later my legs collapsed and I started bawling while I literally crawled over and on to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of rustling sheets and a weight next to me on the bed. I gave my mind a second to recall where I was. As I opened my eyes I realized that it was still late in the night and the weight was ether Billy or Mary coming in to sleep with me because they were scared. They often came to me or Aunt Sara at night when they were scared. I drew a deep breath and turned to acknowledge who was coming to sleep with me. As I rolled my stomach came in contact with something solid. I looked up and by the light of the moon that was coming through my bed room window I could see a man standing over me with rotting yellow flesh that looked like he had been roasted and the most eerily sad blue eyes I had ever seen. And I screamed.

* * *

**Review Time**

**Come On Click The Button! You Know You Want To!**


	2. Finding Comfort In His Arms

**Hello People!**

**I Am Sooooooooo Sorry For Taking This Long To Update But It's Finally Here!**

**I Would Like To Send A Shout Out To All Of My Reviewers!**

**Thank You All So Much For Reviewing!**

**I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter Even More Then The First!**

_

* * *

_

**Finding Comfort In His Arms**

_...I could see a man standing over me with rotting yellow flesh like he had been roasted and the most eerily sad blue eyes I had ever seen. And I screamed._

Silence. That was all that came out of my mouth. "_Dear God…" _was the only thing my mind could process as I grabbed my neck opening and closing my mouth trying to form a sound as that _boy _kneeled down and reached out placing his hand on top of mine. The horror that I thought I was supposed to feel wasn't there but I couldn't help the utter coldness that seeped into my body where he was touching me. His hands were rough from the scorched skin but still had a kind of softness to it.

My mind caught up to my surroundings telling me that I needed to do something but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. A second later he was gone. My mind didn't even have time to process what happened before his presence was replaced by a sudden coldness that was exactly like the feeling from his hand engulfing my whole body and my erratic gasps for breath were coming out in white swirls. My eyes darted around trying to pinpoint where that wretched but exhilarating feeling in me was coming from as my hands fisted around my sheets.

The hot wetness that I suddenly felt on my face were the tears that had started to stream down my cheeks and the moonlight shining through my window cast a shadowy silver glow on everything in my room causing the fear to suddenly register in my body. I forced myself up off the bed tripping over my pants in the process. I couldn't get myself to the door fast enough. By the time I did I was crying uncontrollably. My hands were shaking so hard I couldn't grasp the door handle and when I finally did get a hold of it and fling open the door all I could think of was getting to Matt. As I barreled down the stairs I kept telling myself that everything would be alright as long as Matt was with me. I slid on the rug once I reached the bottom of the stairs twisting my body before I fell and did a home run slide before throwing myself up and turning towards the kitchen.

I could literally feel that someone was breathing down my neck and that feeling just made me cry harder. I hesitated a split second before opening the door to the basement that I had just reached then cursed myself for being scared. After all, beyond the door was Matt. The tears were becoming sobs. I yanked the door open and ran down the stairs without bothering to turn the light on. As I reached the foot of the stairs what I saw next made my heart stop. Matt wasn't there. His sheets were pulled back haphazardly on the bed and his pillow was crumpled against the entrance to what used to be the morgue.

What feeble light that was coming in through this little window resting a bit further off the foot of Matt's bed gave off an even more frightening appeal to the room. Something in me cracked and I just broke down. I stumbled half way to his bed before I collapsed onto the cold concrete floor. I just stared at his bed, sobs wracking my body. "Matt!" I choked out. How could he not be there? He was always by my side whenever I needed him, like my knight in shining armor protecting me from all the bad things in the world, but this time he just decides to abandon me?

The rational part of my mind didn't even bother asking where he was or that I desperately needed to go find him because all I knew was that he wasn't with me. Somehow I found the strength in me to stand and stumble over to the side of his bed, and drop to my knees. I fisted my hands in his sheets and laid my head down on his bed. The sheets even smelled like him. Like the sweetest of strawberries. The next thing I heard put my heart back into motion. "Wendy?" I light flashed behind me where the voice had come from. "Matt?" I asked as I swiveled my head around to look at the light. There, standing in the entrance to the bathroom clad in nothing but an old pair of grey loose sweat pants that hung just below the indentations of his hipbones showing most his now smaller frame, was Matt.

The light coming from behind him was making his hair appear more golden than the dirty blondish color that it was. His look held a mixture of confusion and shock. If my mind was thinking correctly I would have thought him _beautiful._ "_God Wendy what the hell happened?" _He ran over and dropped to his knees in next to me. "Wendy, look at me, tell me what's wrong." He grabbed my shoulders, causing my body to turn to him. I didn't know what to say. I wrapped my shaking hands around his waist and rested my cheek against his to so as not to touch his burns.

"Matt!" I sobbed. "Oh God Matt I was so scared. It…oh Matt…I thought you left me alone. You weren't here and I… I just…" One of Matt's hands had moved from my shoulder and traveled down to my waist. The other one had moved up to my cheek. He pulled his face back to look at me. "I'm here now Wendy. It's going to be okay." He traced his thumb across my cheek, wiping away my tears. "I don't know what happened but it's going to be alright. I can promise that I won't let anything happen to you. It's ok now." He gave me one of the angelic smiles that I rarely saw anymore. Seeing that gave me the strength to smile back.

My hands were still shaking, but my sobs had reduced to a steady flow of tears that Matt was currently smoothing away with feather light touches, and although my breaths matched the frantic beating of my heart I felt…calm and safe, but also like I could go swim the Atlantic Ocean I was so hyped. Matt could always find a way to cause that strange sensation in me. He settled his other hand that was currently wiping away my tears on my waist tightening his grip on me.

He tugged upwards pulling us both up onto the bed. I sniffed. "I'm sorry I freaked you out." I said while wiping my face on my snuggly burgundy sweater that I never changed out of from earlier and gave him a small smile. He grinned back. "It's ok. I never get much sleep anymore anyway." His eyed darted to the closed doors on the other side of the room. His face became hard. "So," His eyes never left the door. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"My stomach dropped as thoughts came flooding back into my mind of the boy with those so blue eyes, but I let out a laugh wrapping myself in his blankets and snuggling up against the headboard of his bed as I did so. "I don't think you would believe me." Matt shook his head at me. "You underestimate my understanding of understanding things young grasshopper." Matt did a double eyebrow wiggle. I started chuckling.

Matt slid under the covers along with me so that we were both up against the headboard and since it was only a twin bed we were very close to each other. I could feel his leg gently brush mine sending jolts through my body where he was touching me. He tilted his head to the side. "Try me." His voice came out as a raspy whisper. Every one of my nerves stood up on end at that last comment. I had held feelings for Matt for years but I couldn't bring myself to tell him because it would be, well…immoral. I also couldn't put our families through what would happen if they ever found out. I think I finally realized it when he had held me in his arms the night we had found out about my parent's divorce. Though it's not like he could ever feel the same way about me, we were cousins. I wasn't supposed to feel like I did about him.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest resting my head on them facing Matt. I didn't have the confidence to look into his eyes so I rested my gaze on his shoulder where the burns on his chest hadn't reached yet. "There was… someone in my room." Even the air in the room stood still waiting for his reaction. Matt jerked his body so he could stair me down. His eyes became wide. "_What?"_ he gave me a dumfounded stare. "_Have you lost your mind?" _Matt was suddenly frantic. He tore the covers off him. "He could still be upstairs Wendy! We need," All of a sudden it clicked in my mind what he thought I meant. "No Matt! It's not like that."

I grabbed his arm before he could stand up and pulled him back down earning a groan from him in protest and hurt. My eyes softened. "Sorry." I whispered. Matt threw his head in my direction with a pissed off look covering his features. "What the _hell_ does that mean? Wendy someone's in the _house_ and you just," Now I was getting angry along with him. How dare he think that I would allow someone to sneak into the house and not do anything about it? I tightened my grip on his arm. "It's not that kind of someone Matt!" If looks could kill I'm sure I would be in agony right now. The look Matt was giving me was a look that was beyond threatening.

"Well then please do tell me why in God's name, you were crumpled on the floor screaming for me at one in the goddamn morning huh!" He gritted out. I flinched and recoiled. My breathing hitched but I didn't let go of his arm. He had been having strange mood swings lately and the doctors said that it could just be a side effect of all of the treatments and medications but I couldn't help but think that something else was causing him to act like that. My Mattie would never say those things to me. I knew something was wrong. "Matt, please. Stop it. You're scaring me Mattie." Tears started in my eyes. He blinked. We stared at each other like that just looking into each others' eyes for what seemed to be eons until Matt's frame suddenly slumped and his face turned apologetic. "Oh God, Wendy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I just…" He shook his head.

He very slowly raised his eyes to meet mine. "I don't know what to do anymore Wendy. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Do… do you still want to tell me what you saw? I still couldn't answer him. His mood had changed so fast I felt as though I was talking to two completely different people. I didn't want to do anything to set him off and loose the sparkle that had returned to his eyes. I let out a shuddering breath and let my eyes wander to where I had a hold of his arm because I couldn't handle looking into his eyes. I was gripping his arm so tight my nails were about to break his skin. I immediately let go and apologized. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He just grunted in response. I curled myself tighter around his blankets and swallowed. "Matt?" I raised my eyes to his chest. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not but from his lack of response I figured he was waiting for me to continue. "I…I think the person I saw was dead." I saw his body tense and turn towards me again but I still wouldn't look into his eyes. I expected him to start laughing or at least tell me I was going insane but shockingly to me all he did was whisper a single word.

"What?" I looked up into his eyes that held a look of shock and anger. My voice was shaking when I replied. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me but Matt… I know what I saw. He was all burnt and was leaning over me and I tried to scream but I couldn't then he… he touched me Matt. Then the room got all cold and all I could think about was getting to you but I was too scared to move then he just disappeared so I ran down here before… before something else happened but when I got down here you were gone and I just broke down because I thought something worse was going to happen." The words were flowing out of me so fast I was starting to gasp for breath but at least it was out of me. I looked into Matt's eyes hoping he would say something, but he didn't. The silence dragged on all except for my struggled breathing.

I was staring intently at his face waiting for him to respond. His eyes had never left the door on the other side of the room even thought his body was turned towards me. Finally, he let out a shuddering breath and looked at me with a sad understanding in his eyes. "Wendy I think you need to go back to bed." I gaped up at him. Was he denying that I saw someone? My temper flared. "What? Matt how could you possibly say that after all that's happened? Don't talk down to me like you haven't felt something in this house!" The realization of what he said kicked in. He wanted me to go back upstairs. "No Matt I can't go back upstairs. You can't make me!" He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

He looked at our intertwined hands like he was nervous. I was really confused. Two seconds ago he was kicking me out of his room and now he seemed like he was thinking of something completely different. "Matt what are you," He interrupted. "You know, I never said I wanted you to leave, because I don't. So, would you stay with me Wendy? Please? I haven't gotten any sleep for a few days and I thought that if you were here with me I…" I squeezed his hand tightly and tilted my head down to look into his eyes. "Ok." I said the word without even thinking about it because I knew that he hadn't been getting enough sleep but asking me to stay with him meant it was worse than I thought.

Our parents had been very close when we were younger and at some point we had lived in the same house because of money issues. Matt had suffered from nightmares and would sometimes wake up screaming but he would never ask for help or want to sleep with anyone else because they weren't that bad he had said, until one night when he had come running into my room when we were about thirteen begging me to let him sleep with me. Of course I had said yes but he wouldn't let me tell his parents because he didn't want them to worry. So that's what started it. He would come into my room every night his nightmares acted up.

We would stay up and talk about anything and everything until finally, he would fall asleep next to me with me fallowing right after. He would always leave before anyone else would wake up so he could go back to his bed. When his nightmares suddenly stopped no one asked questions because they thought it was just a phase, but we both knew different. I never understood how sleeping with me had stopped the nightmares but when I had asked him about it one night he had told me that whenever he was around me he felt safe. I'm sure we were both remembering those long nights when we would lie awake in my bed all those years ago and now he was asking for help again.

I didn't know what could drive him to the point of not being able to sleep alone but whatever it was I knew I knew that it was hurting him and that I couldn't be alone at that point either, so I said yes. He looked uncertain and scared but his voice cane out clear. "Thank you." I gave him a smile. He glanced at my clothes. "But uh, you're not going to sleep in that are you?" I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my sweater and jeans that I hadn't changed out of from earlier. I hadn't even realized it. "Well yeah. What's wrong with it?" He just chuckled, stood and walked over to his borough pulling out a huge, grey, worn sweater and threw it at me. I caught it and held it up for him to see.

"And what am I supposed to do with this o wise one?" I said sarcastically. He walked over, grabbed my wrist and yanked me up and towards the bathroom. "I _know_," He drawled out the word. "That you can't be comfortable wearing that." He said knowingly while opening the bathroom door. "My lady," He said while sweeping his arms towards the bathroom. I sighed. "Alright, alright I'm going." I stepped inside and Matt closed the door behind me. _"God,"_ I thought. _"Matt was right. Everything does look like it died around here." _The harsh light from the single bulb above me rebounded off the walls that were a horrible hospital white, making my eyes hurt and my muscles tense, putting me on edge. It was small, with only a claw foot tub in the corner, sink, and toilet.

I placed Matt's sweater on the side of the tub and quickly stripped down to my lingerie. It was unusually cold down here so the less time I went without clothes the better. I snagged Matt's sweater and threw it over my head. It was long, coming to rest at mid thigh but that was a good thing because Matt hadn't given me any pants. It was also smooth and cozily warm over my skin from all of the times in the washing machine. I pulled my hair out of the sweater and turned towards the sink. There was a large round mirror hanging above it that looked like it was at least one hundred years old.

I leaned in to get a better look at myself. My hair was mussed and I had purplish circles around my eyes from the lack of sleep. I sighed, turning on the sink. It sputtered for a second but turned into a steady flow. I dipped my hands under the faucet and then ran them through my hair trying to get the knots out. Yeah it hurt, but I wasn't going to try using Matt's small comb that was sitting on the sink because of my thick hair. It would have just made the knots worse. After about five minutes of tugging and grunting I had gotten about all of the knots out and could actually get the comb through my hair. Granted my head was pounding so hard I couldn't touch it with the comb.

I splashed some water on my face then patted it dry with a towel that was hanging by the side of the tub. Suddenly I heard a groan, "Ugh! Wendy, how long does it take you to change clothes huh?" that was undeniably Matt's irritated voice from the other side of the door. I chuckled. "Patience is a virtue Matt!" I called back. Incoherent mumbling and Matt saying that patience could go do something atomically impossible to itself was the only response I got. I gave myself one last glance over in the mirror deciding that I wasn't going to get any better looking at two in the morning before opening the door and turning off the light.

"So, what do you think?" I glanced at Matt who was lying on his bed with his hands behind his head before giving a twirl on my toes. Matt lolled his head to the side, lazy eyes taking in my appearance. I waited expectantly for his response but when none came I felt my cheeks starting to heat up under the bored scrutiny of his eyes as they traveled up and down my body. "I think," He said after finally settling his gaze on my eyes, "you should walk around in my shirts more often." I widened my eyes and my breathing hitched in my throat. That was the absolute last thing I thought he would say. His voice came across as sensual and throatily low, the words coming out smooth as silk. It caused a jolt of adrenalin to spread through my body. The only thing that made me think that he might be unsure about what he said was the pretty dusting of pink on his cheeks making him look even sexier, if possible, still in his lying position on the bed.

I quickly covered up my shock with a remark of my own. "Well…I …uh," Suffice to say it didn't come out like I wanted it to. Matt gave me one of his heart stopping smirks. He jokingly said, "Oh come on Wendy. No need to get all skittish on me. I mean if you would rather have me say you look like a dying moose then well," he delicately shrugged his shoulders. I found my voice. "Oh please Matt," I said while walking over to him. "I merely did that for your benefit. It's not like I was actually flustered. I'm above that." I stopped at the foot of his bed, hands on my hips. "Really?" Matt asked while sliding his feet to either side of me on the floor, leaning back to rest on his hands. He tilted his head back to smirk up at me. "I think you're lying." He said nonchalantly. I automatically denied it. "I am not!" another shrug of his shoulders.

"Well then I guess," He stood up with a grunt. I hadn't backed up so our chests were just touching and I could feel his cool breath on my neck since I had to tilt my head up a little to look him in the eye. "If I do this," He placed the back of his hand on my jaw and trailed it down to my collar bone and across my shoulder before leaning in so his mouth was just grazing my ear. "You won't get all tingly inside." My heart just about jumped out of my throat. I backed up just as his hand started the trail back up my neck. "No tingles what so ever." I said defiantly. He shook his head at me and chuckled. "If you say so Wen." I jutted my chin out at him. "Yes, I do say so." Matt walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Well I don't know about you but I'm about to fall over I'm so tired so can we please just go to bed?" He said pleadingly. "Ok Mr. Grumpy Gills calm down I'm moving." I turned around grabbed his other hand and moved backwards towards the bed all the while looking at his shocked expression at the name I called him. He cocked his head to the side. "Did you just," I laughed feeling the backs of my calves brush the bed. "Hey I thought you wanted to go to bed huh?"

Matt yawned in response. "How'd you know?" He said sleepily. I let go of his hands and crawled under the covers realizing how cold and tired I was. Matt slowly followed me into bed after retrieving his pillow from the other side of the room. "Jeez I couldn't stand it down here in the cold. How do you do it? I asked Matt. Looking at the doors on the other side of the room all he said was "You get used to it." I took the pillow from him and placed it on his side of the bed. He gave me a look. I sighed. "Don't look at me like that Matt. You need to get some sleep. Take the pillow." Matt rolled his eyes at me. "Ugh, Fine." He slowly leaned back onto the pillow.

I moved to place the quilt on top of both of us but Matt suddenly grabbed my wrist. I looked at him confused. "Sorry, but it hurts my chest." I glanced at his burns. "Oh." I replied sheepishly. He didn't respond so I wrapped myself around the quilt and tangled both my legs around one of his. He didn't need his whole body to go without being warm. Matt cringed when my feet touched his leg. "Man your feet are cold!" He exclaimed. "Well they'll be warm in a second you big wimp." I joked. He stuck his tongue out at me in a childish way like we did when we were kids.

Matt lay down on the pillow and motioned me to join him. I slowly leaned back and carefully placed my head in the crook of his outstretched arm, placing my right arm loosely around his waist. Matt sighed contently. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. We didn't talk, but I don't think we needed to. The silence stretched on except for the steady thump of rain hitting the window outside. Just as sleep was about to claim me Matt whispered in my ear, "Wendy, you know how much I love you right?" I was bordering on the line of unconsciousness now. I just snuggled closer to him and let out a soft, "Mmmh, I know. I love you too Mattie." Matt chuckled in my ear. " You'll love me forever and ever?" He whispered back. A small smirk spread across my face. "Forever and always Matt." He wrapped his arm tighter around me. "Good," He breathed "because I will too." Those heart stopping words were the last thing I heard before I fell into a peaceful slumber. But now, as I think back on it, I can't help but think think that someone was watching us.

* * *

**Woo!**

**I know Not Much Happened In This Chapter But I Felt Like I Needed Some More Matt & Wendy Goodness!**

**So Do You All See The The Purplish Blue Button Right Below This? I Know You Do! Listen To What It's Saying! **

**Review Everyone!**

**Bye For Now! :)**


	3. He's Going Down A Road I Can't Part 1

…_But now, as I think back on it, I can't help but think someone was watching us._

I was awoken to the feeling of something moving, jostling the warmth that I was currently snuggled so intimately up against. What that warmth was, well at the moment I had forgotten but it kept moving, pushing me closer to awareness. Suddenly it was yanked completely away from me, causing my head to fall on the bed and my body to jerk awake. My eyes flew open as I tried to find the source of my unexpected awakening. I swiveled my head to the side looking for someone who wasn't there anymore. Light unexpectedly hit my field of vision making my eyes water and squint against it. The light was emanating from the single bulb in the bathroom across the room, the door propped open to show a hunched over figure, body convulsing, and making horrible gagging noises.

"Matt." My voice croaked out. He seemed to ignore me and his body didn't stop trying to heave up what wasn't there to begin with. I yanked the covers off me, stood up on wobbly legs and began to make my way over to him. The cold cement hitting under my feet with every step I took sent shocks of electricity up my body, forcing me to become even more alert. When I reached him he was starting to calm down and had been reduced to heavy breathing. I kneeled down next to him on the floor by the sink he was still clinging to and softly trailed my nails in circles down his back.

His breathing became deeper and his grip on the sink relaxed. I reached up and grabbed a hand towel that was lying on the side of the sink, turned the warm water on and placed it under the spray. Matt turned to me with a look of fright and hurt in his cerulean eyes. I gently took his hands from the sink and led him to sit on the edge of the tub. I then grabbed the cloth and wrung it out. When I turned back to Matt he still had that strange look that I wasn't used to seeing adorned on his face.

I kneeled down in front of him and lightly began to dab away the sweat that had appeared on his brow. I spent that time racking my brain for something to say. I had never seen Matt do that before because Aunt Sara always ushered me away when things like that would happen to him. When I placed the cloth under his chin he breathed out a sigh and relaxed. I still had yet to say something to him. My heart seemed to be lodged in my throat and I couldn't speak. Matt locked his eyes with mine and said, "And _this_ is why I wanted my own bathroom. You can't even talk to me now."

My eyes widened at his words. Was what he saying true? Was I really that shallow I couldn't show some compassion and soft words for my cancer burdened cousin? I leaned back on my heels and lightly shook my head. "You're wrong Matt." My voice was cold and hard, declaring my confidence in my reply. Matt snorted and turned his face away from mine. "Really," The word rolled on his tongue, his voice dripping with malice, "then why are you shaking and looking at me like I've suddenly grown three heads?" He paused to look back at me like a lost puppy. "I hate having you see me like this. Hell, I'm even sick of the fact that everyone wants to wait on me hand and foot because it's not just a kindness act for the kid with cancer anymore. It's a job for them because they know I can't do it myself." I just looked up at Matt with sorrowful eyes.

"But do you know what tears me up the most?" I shook my head slowly. I wasn't sure I wanted to know because it might just rip me to pieces. Matt leaned in and gently placed his forehead against mine. "It's You Wendy." I couldn't wrap my mind around what he was saying. "_I hurt him the most? What did I do? Whatever it was I didn't mean" _My thoughts were cut short by Matt continuing to talk. "Your looks that you give me, they just make my heart break even more." His beautiful eyes had started to glisten with unshed tears. My heart might have just been breaking along with his. "You look at me like I'm a little bird without wings and can't do anything. It hurts because I remember when you would come to me when we were smaller and ask me to come outside and play hide and seek with you, or reach up and grab the last cookie for you out of the cookie jar 'cause you couldn't reach, and the biggest thing I remember is when you came home after the eighth grade dance crying your eyes out because Bryson Matthews had broken up with you and the first person you went to when you came barreling through the door was me. Not your mom or dad, but me. I was lying on the couch and all of a sudden there you were holding on to me for dear life in my lap. I went straight to Bryson the next day and sent him to the hospital." Matt brought his hand up and showed me his knuckles. "I still have the scars from where I rammed that asshole through the glass door at school."

I stilled, transfixed by his hand. I was true. Suddenly my breathing started coming out unsteady and my eyes stung from the tears that were now rolling down my cheeks. "I would take it away from you if I could. The cancer I mean. I wish I could so much Mattie. You don't deserve it. You don't. If God wanted to give it to someone he should have given it to me. I," Matt suddenly cut me off. "Don't you dare say that Wendy, don't ever say that. I would never switch places with you or anyone else." He placed his hand on top of mine and laced out fingers together gently. "I would die faster seeing you go through this then I am right now. It would tear me from the inside out." I tried to stop crying at that point because it suddenly clicked how much I meant to Matt but that just made me cry harder. "Wendy you have to stop crying ok because I didn't rent a boat to get us up to breakfast, alright? He placed his hands on shoulders and started to rub softly in circles. He knew that always made me calm down.

I took a deep breath and got to my feet. "You're right. We should get up there before all of the blueberry bagels are gone, yummy." Matt made a gagging sound and stood up. "Are you crazy? Any more of those things and you're going to turn blue and I won't find you nearly as attractive and I'm sure you don't want that." He gave a breathy laugh and winked before brushing my shoulder with his and making his way out of the bathroom and up the stairs to the kitchen. My eyes followed his figure until he stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to look at me. "Well doesn't the princess want to make her grand entrance of the morning?" I looked down and blushed even harder then when he mentioned how he found me attractive. I decided that I should just enjoy it because Matt might not make it another month…. No! I scolded myself. He was going to make it. He was. I just had to keep strong for him. Not that I was doing such a remarkable job as of late but what Matt needed then was belief. Something I think he had run out of at that time. I turned my head up to him. "Please, I was just planning my entrance speech. The commoners need to be dealt with on a personal level." I stuck my nose up at him and reached my hand out in front of me. "Now, if my escort would lead me up to greet my people please? I don't enjoy touching those banister things." I waggled my fingers at Matt, gesturing him to hurry up. I quirked an eyebrow at me for a moment then decided to humor me. He bowed as low as he could with his burns and replied, "Yes of course Madam. How could I possible think you would actually lower yourself as low to touch those putrid things," He glided down the stairs to my waiting hand and placed his below mine so I could rest my hand on top of his. He gently glided me upwards then out into the kitchen. How stupid we were acting then, to actually fool around like we were in a different world, not noticing the horrid things that were around us at that very moment, but then again, I suppose everyone deserves some indulgence once in a while right?


End file.
